Hoists are devices used to mechanically lift and/or lower loads (e.g., cargo, persons, etc.)—oftentimes by a motor-driven cable drum or lift-wheel (collectively referred to herein as a cable drum) around which a cable winds and/or unwinds. Referring generally, hoists can be operated electrically, hydraulically, manually, and/or pneumatically. They can apply a pulling force to the load through the cable in order to control and/or move the load from one physical location to another physical location. Many hoist assemblies have a lifting harness, hook, hoop, loop and/or other suitable attachment end (collectively referred to herein generally as a hook) at a distal end of the cable, which can be affixed and/or secured to the load. Referring generally, the cable drum is a fixed end of the cable, and the hook is an opposing, free end of the cable.
Hoists are used in many environments, including aircraft, automobile, and truck applications, as well as anchor systems, cable cars, cranes, elevators, escalators, mine operations, moving sidewalks, rope tows, ski lifts, tethers, etc. Accordingly, hoists can be mounted to an aircraft, such as a helicopter, and/or in various other applications, configurations, platforms, etc. as well.